Just a Bad Week
by GrayFawn
Summary: America's an omega, who doesn't think his week could get any worse than it was.
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning was just as any other as Alfred trailed into his kitchen for breakfast and most importantly, his cup of coffee. When his phone began to ring. As soon as he picked it up and confirmed it was his boss, he knew Monday wasn't going to be any better. Having already just woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He figured he would go ahead and get it all over with, instead of having his boss call him right back again. On the now third ring, he had picked it up. Alfred sighed, "Hello? This is Alfred Jones, yes. What did I do now?"

His boss on the line was probably raising one of thick eyebrows in curiosity at his tone, but spoke calmly. Instead of that irritated tone he usually carried when they spoke. He had asked, "You did send me that signed document on improved foreign relations, right? Because all we got back ia pretty much blank sheets of paper." Alfred groaned, "I'll go check what happened and if I still have it in a moment. I'll call you back right away." His boss asked, "Is everything alright, Alfred?" Alfred huffed, "No. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I haven't had my coffee yet, your call, and my heat coming in by Friday. No big deal at all."

From that his boss was probably more intrigued. It wasn't like that Alfred didn't know that his figure was different from normal Omegas. Nor the fact that he pretty much used cologne to disguise his scent at least somewhat. It probably only helped so much, since he was a higher leveled omega. His boss asked, "After being in two years in office, I didn't know you were an omega. You certainly don't smell like one. Plus it's kind of odd since your America and usually associated as being an alpha. Why is that?"

Alfred sighed, "People just don't treat omegas the way they treat alphas. I try not to let it get around too much because I know if everyone knew then business would be harder to deal with. I doubt hardly any other nation knows that as well. As for the scent thing, I'd rather not have everyone distracted in meetings, so I do try my best to cover my scent. Really, I have no idea why I should be discussing this. I will call you later to confirm the papers." He barely let his boss answer in return, choosing to hand up the phone instead. It seemed most in his government jobs were alphas. Thus, he tried not to get any close.

Alfred picked up the coffee pot and poured himself a mug, going into his office. He flipped on his laptop, finally savoring in that first sip of his coffee. As soon as it was loaded, he set his mug off to the side, pulling his specially locked work files easily. Looking for the file, he saw it absolutely nowhere. He let out a frustrated sigh, doing a double check of his files.

He hadn't saved properly. So with a quick call to his boss, he let him know that he would retype everything as soon as he could and that he was sorry for the trouble. After checking for a third time in his other files, he turned off his laptop and went into the kitchen for something to eat. He couldn't do work without at least getting a proper breakfast. Looking into the fridge, he remembered that he had been so busy with the papers that he had also forgotten to go shopping for more supplies.

Taking a couple of his represents, he trailed upstairs to go put on some pants. Only being in his light blue shirt and boxers around the house. He decided to just do a quick stop to get something to eat and then go shopping. Coming back down the stairs, he pulled the list off the fridge and pocketed it. Checking his pockets for his keys and wallet, he was now ready to go out.

As soon as he was out on the streets, he had first made a stop at the bank, finding that he hadn't gotten paid today like he was supposed to. He pulled out some money from his savings instead and pocketed the money. He then decided that stopping at the store first would be best. As soon as he got in, however, he had decided that it was a bad decision when the alphas doing shopping with their mates had kept starring at him and taking in not so discrete whiffs of his scent.

When he came out of the store a beta had smacked his ass and asked him if he wanted a knot in him. Incredibly flustered, of course he had smacked the man. He then stormed off to his car and regretted not covering his scent up that morning to where foolish alphas and betas couldn't smell him. Deciding that stopping at his favorite fast food joint would make him feel better, he stopped by. However, as soon as he got home and put everything away, he found they had gotten his order wrong.

He had ate the food anyway, beginning to type out the document again. When he moved to take a sip of his drink, his nose wrinkled up as he tasted the coffee he had left there that morning. He put that in the sink and as soon as he began to retype the document, his whole computer crashed. Restarting the system, he remembered that he hadn't saved what he had on the document. Alfred let out yet another frustrated sigh.

He gave himself a small pep talk and cheered himself up to begin writing it for the third time. By the time five rolled around, he had finished and called his boss to confirm the faxing as they spoke. After dealing with the fax coming unplugged somehow, he came to find that actually something was wrong with his side of the fax machine. He had told his boss that he would replace it as soon as he got paid and apologized yet again. He at least made sure to save it this time and as soon as he began to save, he got another phone call.

Alfred sighed irritably, "What in the world is it now?" Surprisingly, Arthur had answered. He had asked, "And what's the matter with you today? I call to inform you of our next world meeting and you answer me like this? Some former colony you are." Alfred huffed, "Firstly, I'm just having a bad day. Secondly, don't call me that. Lastly, when is the meeting?" Arthur simply replied, "The meeting is this Saturday at eight in Germany." Alfred immediately whined, "Why does it have to be this Saturday?" Arthur huffed, "Because everyone is busy next Saturday. Why is it so bad being this Saturday?"

Alfred whined, "My heat comes in on Friday. You should know that. So great, Now everyone will know I'm an omega and disrespect me when I try and speak or make passes at me. This is going to be one dandy week." Arthur sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?" Alfred huffed, "No. I'll deal with it. Goodbye." Again giving the other line time to speak, he hung up.

* * *

I'll probably be fixing a lot of the description junk as soon as I'm sure exactly where I'm headed with this all. However, this is RusAme. About time we got some more alpha and omega stories really. Not saying bad junk on the others out there. Just there isn't many out there and I thought it would be interesting for countries to be alphas and betas and omegas and all that good junk. Alfred will be more submissive in the next chapter and I'm sorry this seems kind of boring at first ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred was shaking by the time he had met Arthur at the airport. It felt like everyone was staring at him because they just knew about his heat, which he had always hated with a fiery passion. Everyone seemed to look down on him just because he was an omega, the lowest on the society hierarchy.

Sure, there was dozens of alphas and betas he knew. His boss was an alpha, most people in office were alphas. However that wasn't what bothered him, it was the betas who thought they were higher just because they didn't have heats or have any of those dumb phases most alphas and omegas went through. Not only that, there was just dozens more of them.

It wasn't like he hated betas either. Arthur and Francis were both betas as well as a lot of friends he had. However, it was just annoying how most people around him were betas and looking down on him. He just knew that was going to be how he was going to be treated like in meetings from now on just because they could now actually smell his scent. Which meant that he probably would stop caring about what he smelled like during these meets.

Usually he dosed himself in alpha cologne or just scent suppression soaps just so he could have a good stance in these type of meetings. Like always, it was just because he was an omega and therefore people would look down on him. He knew plenty of other omegas that had great ideas during meetings, but they were usually shot down just because of their gender type. His country was currently running somewhat of a movement to stop this problem within society.

"There you are! Do you have any idea how worried I was that you were going to get raped or something? I could practically smell you as soon as you got off the plane!" Arthur immediately getting to his full on rant on how his week was and whatever he could just rant about. Usually Alfred either zoned out or just gave him simple replies while doing something else, but he didn't expect just what he was going to rant about. Simply, he had replied to the first. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, Arthur." Arthur began by waving him off, ready to rant about something. "Well you wouldn't believe what's been going on right under your nose lately."

Alfred raised a thin eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Arthur continued, "Well I wasn't exactly able to confirm it, until the last meeting at least. However, I couldn't just talk to you about it over the phone. Who knows? He could still have your phones bugged or something.." Alfred gave him a very livid look. "Who are you talking about?" Arthur stated it as if it was obvious, "Russia. He's been staring at you these last couple of meetings." Alfred blinked owlishly, "He has? That's odd. I thought the whole Cold War thing was over and done with. Why would he be staring at me? I think we both agreed to going back to friends when the Cold War was done with."

Arthur lightly huffed, "I have no clue, but he was. It was like he was staring at you back when you two were like really close to being unionized. You have no idea how much he wanted to court you back then." Alfred blinked owlishly, "Well that's the first time I've heard about that. What are you going on about now?"

Arthur looked down, "W-well back when you were a colony and you two first met he kind of came to me one time about how he was hoping that I would allow him to court you into mateship and all. Mostly because it was tradition for you to first court mates over in Russia. I said no and immediately started bathing you in scent represents that I made. Somehow, he was then convinced you were an alpha... I'm not sure what he's going to think once he finds out your an omega.."

Alfred blinked owlishly once more, "Well that's just... odd. I hope he still doesn't want that. I don't really need a mate in my life right now. It's not like I ever was going to look for one." Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well it's not like you ever do go looking for a mate, but you somehow end up with one eventually." Alfred simply waved him off, allowing him to change the subject or so he hoped. Arthur continued, "Well I was just letting you know. Be careful around him, alright? I never did like the looks of him." Alfred simply nodded, allowing Arthur to go on to his next rant on how Francis was still trying to get into his pants or something. It always did somehow end up leading to topic on Francis with Alfred was finally safe in his hotel room, he had forgotten completely about the strange topic.

* * *

Ahaha this update took forever I'm sorry ;w; I just wasn't pleased with how the old chapter was of this, until I planned practically everything out on this uwu I'm not sure when to expect the next chapter, but definitely it'll be on how the meeting went.


	3. Chapter 3

Approaching the meeting room doors, Alfred found himself not minding the burn of coffee on his tongue on his throat or how the other nations that were heading to possibly other meetings happening that day, not bothering him at all. He was simply more focused on the events that were about to transpire. That morning he had already took care of minor problems, such as trying to get his scent down or taking care of that hot _need_ this morning that was already rising back up in between his legs. However, he was focused on the doors looming ahead.

Alfred spotted Arthur and Matthew standing nearby, having seemingly planned on waiting just for him. The two protectively claimed the spots beside him as he walked, even though he didn't need it. He did comment on it, but Arthur simply dismissed him and went on about how he could still go back because no one important had caught a whiff of his scent yet. Alfred was quick to reply that he didn't need to and that it was an important meeting he had to attend. There was going to be nothing stopping what was going to happen.

It was then that Matthew opened his mouth to speak, causing him to flinch slightly from his scent to which Matthew quickly apologized for. Matthew then said something along the lines of 'you may not think you need us, but we're here in case something happens' which bored Alfred greatly on how serious they were acting. It wasn't as if they wouldn't find out later anyways.

Alfred did assure him that he would be fine, glancing at his watch to see that by now, everyone would already be inside. He had taken his sweet time getting there after all. Matthew moved to open the door and it closed behind the three with an air of finality. Once inside, Alfred found the doors to be more ominous than anything.

As soon as he had entered the room, eyes immediately went to his direction with a curious glance. Alfred forced himself to give them a small smile and waved as he moved to sit down. Noticeably from the people starring, Alfred saw Russia giving him the oddest look. As if he wasn't prepared for this, but from the way his eyes looked, he looked almost glad.

Alfred's eyes were then drawn to Francis, who was sitting beside of Russia. He looked as if he was having an internal argument and following his gaze over to Arthur, the two looked as if they were arguing internally, but Arthur appeared to be unfazed by it.

Beside Francis was Prussia, who was noticeably staring at him as if he was planning something inside his mind. He wasn't sure if it was over him and his new status as an omega, but he did know that sometimes Gilbert did harass other omegas because he thought of himself better than them because he was a beta. Alfred knew that if he did try anything, he was going to end up ripped in half.  
At the front of the table sat Germany, giving him a silent glare for seemingly distracting the whole meeting process with his scent. Alfred opted to look away and back down to his papers in front of him. Already he could tell it was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

I'll probably have another update ready by this afternoon, but I'm getting this slowly to move along. I'm curious what other pairings you would like to see in this and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but school started back on the ninth for me uwu So future updates might be a bit slow.


End file.
